1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to real time processing of a video stream.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems are available in the market which enable users to play back video. Systems are available for broadcasting video programs. However, it is not possible for an end viewer to remove or modify some sections of the video stream being displayed. The user has to view what is delivered in its entirety.
Video sources such as a Set-Top-Box (STB), a Digital Video Disk player (DVD), a Personal Video Recorder (PVR), a computer, or cable/satellite broadcast television, among other sources are often viewed on a television (TV) monitor. The video sources provide a wide variety of programming, both live and pre-recorded, that may be presented on a TV or monitor that a viewer selects. Each of these video sources delivers video to a TV, and is controlled through direct interaction or via a Remote. To interact with a user, video systems deliver information via a TV's screen and speakers and receive information directly from a Remote. Again, such interaction usually requires a user to look back and forth at the Remote and TV Screen in attempts to locate buttons and understand the Remote's operation
Different types of video systems are used by a variety of people in environments such as homes, offices, schools (educational institutions) or in public places. People typically view their own programs at their own convenience on these video systems. Similarly, typical home video environment consists of many different members of the family wishing to view their own programs at their own convenience.
Other limitations and deficiencies of the related art can be appreciated by someone with skill in the art through comparison of the related art to the present invention as described in the reminder of this specification and drawing associated herewith.